


Late Night Stories

by haosmullet



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Cute Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Jealousy, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Love Triangles, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Roommates, and a sweetheart, but he is cute, chan is stupid, he is just kinda emotinally dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haosmullet/pseuds/haosmullet
Summary: To have a crush on his best friend and roommate may not have been Jisung's best choice, but it may have gotten him the best outcomes he could ever wish for.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter I

Loud music blasting through the room, getting along with loud voices and laughter, setting the atmosphere. It was always great to spend time with his friends, Jisung tried to convince himself, even when he knew he wanted nothing more than just rest at home after a whole week of final exams. At those times, he stood at the corner of their very own headquarter, also known as Hyunjin’s room, since he had the larger one on his dorm building for some reason (which they assumed was a gift from the Dance major team, or something like that), just simply admiring those happy faces, their gestures and traces. He was lucky to have such great friends. 

For someone so insecure and overly worried about everything such as Jisung, the present was the perfect outcome. When moving to college was his particular nightmare, the reason why he spent hours and nights awake just stressing over the basic things, such as how was he going to find everything he needed at the campus without contacting anyone since he was too much of an introvert to socialize, being surrounded by great people like those guys were a true motivation for him. And so their happiness were also his happiness, truly. 

Ironically, he got to meet his crew by the one JIsung was most scared of: his roommate. It was not that he was afraid of the guy, he didn’t even know him at the time, he was just freaking out by the idea of having to share his life for years to come with someone he never saw and didn’t even know the name. What if he was a rude guy, what if he was not that welcoming, what if they didn’t get along, what if they ended up hating each other; a huge number of possibilities haunted Jisung’s mind as he made his way into his new home on that day. As he stopped in front of the door, checking the numbers again and again, making sure that he was not making any mistakes, getting ready to face his fate, being that whatever destiny had reserved for him, Jisung shakingly touched the doorknob, slowly making his way into the shiny room, lit by the sunlight entering through the windows. 

‘Oh, hey!’ the boy seemed somewhat startled by Jisung’s quiet moves, as he stopped unpacking to give him his full attention. ‘You’re on this room also?’ 

‘I.. Yes.. I think so..’ Jisung let out a shaky, nervous chuckle, already giving himself as the social dummy he deeply was. 

‘Great!’ the boy’s bright, confident smile contrasted with that, ‘Nice to meet you. I’m your roommate. My name is Chan’ he continued, offering his hand for Jisung to take. 

He was, indeed, the complete opposite of what Jisung’s pessimistic feelings had expected; and yet, he was everything that he needed as a companion for that confusing journey. He was like Jisung’s complete opposite, a social butterfly, as some would say, getting along with anyone, and everyone. It was incredible, for Jisung, how could them get along so well, like they did; it was even more shocking how Chan became, fastly, someone so important and essential in his own life. 

He learned a lot from him, from upgrading his music making skills, partnering in projects for in producing classes, to life lessons, deep conversations, secrets shared, it would be an understatement to say that he was the best friend Jisung could’ve asked for. And that was where the problems started. 

Being his best friend and being part of all of Jisung’s embarrassing moments, knowing all those secrets they shared over trust, did not stop Jisung to keep for himself his dumb crush on him. Indeed, saying it was a simple crush was minimizing the damage already made. Jisung thought, at first, that he was just misinterpreting things, since Chan was just being nice to him, as he was nice to everyone, and that he could not develop feelings over small gestures. It did not stop his stupid heart from doing so. 

And as they got closer, as they got to know each other deeper, those small sparks turned into a whole fire into his poor heart. Chan’s smile started to be the reason for his own, making him happy was what made him happy, their movie nights, their ice-cream scapes, their very own moments were heaven for Jisung, were what he wanted for the rest of his days. That was dead serious on his mind, all those feelings even scared him. 

It scared him even more by the fact that he was his friend, and pushing him away by confessing was not an option for him. He ended up depending on him much more than he intended initially. He tried to hide as best as he could, he tried to fake the bubbly feeling on his belly, blame the heat for his rosy cheeks. And it did work in the beginning. 

After almost three years, as of the present day, trying to fake his feelings would be almost like a joke for his friends. Thay had, indeed, noticed and acknowledged them for a long time, they had teased Jisung for them endlessly, but they had also advised him in their best way. Minho would often say that he should talk to Chan, at least, so he would let it go from his chest and his mind. He knew that the boy was right, and he felt guilty by constantly mentioning the topic and pouring his anxious heart for the boy. But was that even an option? 

After a long time, even with all of their friends actively knowing about the situation, Chan had not mentioned a single thing about Jisung’s endless love for him. That should be a sign, Jisung would constantly run over his mind, that must be an answer, that must be his silent rejection and Jisung should accept that as what he looked for in a confession. Maybe Chan was protecting their friendship, and protecting Jisung form a heartbreak. 

And again, the what if loved inside his thoughts, not letting him go or letting him end this eternal questioning. His friends telling him to try at least, since Chan could be oblivious enough to not have noticed until then, swearing to not have mentioned about that ever in any conversation; his mind questioning that fact, also too insecure to risk their relationship as it was to try something that could just damage how special they were. 

And so he was there, at the corner of Hyunjin’s room, a cup that still carried the end of his drink, watching with a smile on his face as all of them laughed over something stupid Changbin said, everyone a little too high to remember what it was in the morning to come. He should enjoy himself also, after all, they were celebrating the end of yet another semester full of stress and all-nighters. 

‘Let’s play truth or dare?!’ Chan proposed, standing up and lifting the beer bottle, too overly excited for the game. Hearing great cheers and claps back, they started to form the circle, demanding for Jisung’s presence there for the game. Mildly regretting his decisions already, Jisung got up and made his way to the other guys, placing himself in the circle between Hyunjin and Felix. 

‘I’ll start!’ Hyunjin announced, by Jisung’s side, spinning the bottle aggressively, earning some too loud laughs from the other boys. 

The bottle ended up pointing at Hyunjin himself for the one quationing and Seungmin answering. ‘Truth or dare, my friend?’ 

‘Truth, I’m an honest guy’ Seungmin let out, self-praising being his slightly drunk behaviour. 

‘Did you or did you not eat the last slice of the cake that I’ve bought for myself?’ 

‘Why are you even accusing me? I am offended’ fake offended for sure, as he laughed every syllable as he spoke. 

‘Is that your answer? ‘cause I’ll be taking you as guilty if so’

‘I mean.. I was hungry and we were late for dinner, the campus stores were closing and you were getting ready still.. Why do you take so long? It was my right to do so.’ 

‘I knew it was you! I demand my cake, you thief’ Hyunjin said, getting up and pointing at Seungmin as if that was their very own court. Bursting out in laughter, they kept on that cake story for the following questions, bickering one another as their favorite game to play. 

It ended up being Jisung’s second question to answer on that night, the first being something about an embarrassing moment his own drunk self provided, being forced to share the memories of one night in which he fell from the tree they were climbing, right into the swimming pool of their neighbor dorm, needing to apologize for the following 2 hours, drenched, as they laughed, trying to get him towels, throwing one of those on the pool along with Jisung. 

He knew he should expect something like that from Changbin, especially him being a little high as they seemed, and him being the one to always enforce and highlight that Jisung should take action and give a shot to his hopeless love. 

‘So, Ji, truth or dare?’ he stated. Jisung questioned his choice at first but though that truth would be the less damaging option. 

‘Truth’ 

‘Hum.. so tell us, Han Jisung, the shy and quiet member of our wonderful crew, are you interested in someone?’ Jisung’s eyes widened, silence fell over the room, the guys seeming paralysed, waiting for Jisung’s reaction on the question. 

Jisung’s cheeks burned like fire, his breath stuck on his throat, he was speechless, he needed to find a way out of that. 

Jisung saw Minho hitting Changbin’s side, as the boy looked at his desperate reaction, earning a loud nagging from the boy, ‘What? I just wanted to know, he doesn’t need to answer if he doesn’t want to!’ Changbin exclaimed, faking an interest on the matter. 

‘Shut up, what are you even doing?’ Minho said between his teeth, visibly irritated by that. Jisung kept silent, freaking out inside, searching for any excuse he could try on that. 

‘What? I was just asking.. It was my turn, I’m just playing, it’s a game!’ Changbin let out once again, wanting to get rid of the guilt Minho was pushing onto his shoulders. The atmosphere changing, the air getting heavier as they continued discussing the question over and over. 

‘It’s fine, we all know that’s me, right? Let’s go.’ Chan said, raising his voice. The sentence acting like a knife in Jisung’s heart. In the end, his worst thoughts were right and he knew all along. Great, wasn’t it? 

Minho stared at Jisung’s eyes, that threatened to let out some tears, forming on its corners. Jisung put on a fake smile on his face, nervously chuckling, quietly, ad Felix grabbed the bottle to restart the game, his smile showing that he hoped his actions would help on something. 

He felt glad, partially, that he didn’t listen to his friends constant wishes for him to finally confess, it would be a great disaster, as he expected. Chan knew that he liked him, all that time, and did nothing about it, just like the possibility that his own mind kept on going back to. He did nothing because he was not interested, and he wanted to let Jisung move on without him. It is true that he could’ve said that, after all, Jisung was stuck on that for three years, but maybe he didn't want to hurt Jisung’s feelings. 

Thinking about that, Jisung was not sure if it was better for him to know earlier that Chan did not share the same feelings for him. He was not sure on how he would react hearing that all from the boy’s mouth so, maybe Chan knew it was the best way out. Sure, Jisung kept on that whole story for years, and he was now starting to regret it, but was there another choice? It was meant to happen, after all, and Jisung knew it. Maybe he had been only fooling himself longer than needed. 

He got up after a while, the game had started since their moods had changed from the inconvenience Changbin had created. Jisung went on to collect his stuff grabbing his jacket and telling Hyunjin that he would be heading home earlier, since he was too tired and was starting to feel sick, probably from the alcohol. He just wanted to get away from there, get some air and pretend that nothing had happened, if that was even possible. 

‘Do you need company? Are you sure you can get home safely?’ Minho offered, adjusting Jisung’s jacket on his chest. Jisung could sense that the boy was, indeed, concerned about the situation, but he would not be a burden for him any longer. 

‘I’m fine, I’ll be ok. Really.’ Jisung tried to convince himself with that, also. He had to be okay. 

Walking down the street, heading back to his room, Jisung let out the tears that was locked for that time, feeling the winter breeze dry them off, as new ones replaced them. He felt stupid, he had to deal with all of that now, together with the fact that Chan was also his roommate It felt like a nightmare. He cursed himself, his feelings, they shouldn’t be there to start with, that was all his fault, his weak heart’s fault. He should’ve known that would lead to nothing from the beginning, and yet, he kept on the idea of living a fairytale with his best friend, as if that could possibly become true. His life was not a Disney movie, and that was meant to happen. 

He had to cope with all of that now. Jisung’s steps felt heavy, getting heavier as he approached his building. He wanted to run away from there, forget about everything. Maybe he was right at the beginning by being afraid of such change like college and all. He was not at all regretting to go there and meet Chan and the other boys, they were dear friends and Chan was his best friend even through it all. But he was not ready for such heartbreak; it hurt even more that it came from the one he trusted the most. But what could be done? Chan could not be with him out of pity, and Jisung wanted nothing from that. 

He entered their room, throwing his jacket to the side and diving into his bed, wanted to move no longer. He felt the tiredness of all the semester floating in, the heaviness of his mind and his feelings all over the place as he welcomed slumber. 

He felt, next, his eyes hurting slightly from the strong light coming from the window. He was still on last night clothes, as he did not have the courage to change before. Opening his eyes slowly, giving them time to get used to the new lighting, he moved quietly, getting up, aiming to take a shower. He saw Chan passed out on his own bed, also on his clothes from the night before, considering getting him a painkiller and some water, since he used to have horrible hangover and- ‘I need to stop that’ Jisung said to himself. The thought making him even sadder. 

He took a longer shower than he was used to, feeling the water run down his sides, wanting to change his heart from one minute to another, if that was possible. He needed a plan, and what would that be? 

‘Good morning, Ji.’ Chan’s deep morning voice greeted Jisung as he left their bathroom, drying his hair. He felt chills running down his spine, and he was upset with himself for that. 

‘Hey. Did you sleep well?’ 

‘Hum.. yeah.. I just have a headache, you know?’ the boy started to get up. ‘I did not come back with you, did I?’ 

What? 

‘No.. you didn’t.. Why is that?’ Jisung said, stopping his motions, trying to understand what was going on inside Chan’s mind. 

‘I don’t know, I don’t remember last night very well, just a couple of things.. Why didn’t we get back together?’ Oh well, that was really something else, huh?

‘I was.. I was feeling kinda sick so I came earlier, and I was sleeping when you got here so, yeah.’ Jisung said, his own mind running wild. So he didn’t remember what he said? It, at least, saved Jisung form the embarrassment he was expecting to deal with on that morning. 

‘Really? Are you feeling better now?’ Chan replied, his expression showing he was suddenly deeply concerned with the situation. Why did he have to be like that and then break his little heart? 

‘I’m okay, Chan, don’t worry about it.’ Jisung shot him a fake side smile. ‘Go take your medicine before you start feeling worse than usual.’ 

‘So he doesn’t remember anything?’ Woojin said, sitting across Jisung at the cafeteria table they were sharing. He sent him a cry for help, since he could not figure out what to do with his life on his own on that moment. 

‘I don’t really know what he does remember, but he said that he just has few memories of last night and all.. So’ Jisung stated, cleaning the tears that insisted on coming out, trying to take deep beraths. 

‘And what do you want to do? Do you want to talk to him about it?’ 

‘I.. No. I don’t. I don’t want it to be a barrier between us once again. It’ll only embarrass me more than it has already and I surely don’t want that. I don’t want to ruin our friendship, but I’m afraid I have already.’ 

‘You did not, Ji. If he knew all that time and did nothing, and you kept on with you relationship as best friends and all, then why would it be ruined? He didn’t talk about it at all with me in any other occasion, and the guys seemed as shocked as you..’ 

‘And what now? Do I just pretend that these feelings have never existed? How am I gonna do that with him being my roommate, and getting stupid chills by everything he does?’ 

‘You need some distance, Ji.’ Woojin said, shooting Jisung a sad expression. ‘Listen, being around him, feeding your feelings will only make you feel worse. It will help with nothing, it will only make things even more complicated and you will end up hating on yourself or on him, and that’s not what we want, right?’ 

He definitely did not want to hate Chan. He could not stop blaming himself but to keep feeding that was, indeed, not an option. ‘Yeah, I know..’ 

‘So you need distance, you need some time. Some people say only time can heal some things, so, maybe that is true to your situation. It is hard, I know, and I don’t think that you should cut him off his life at all, he is your best friend, and he will notice if you do.’ 

He needed to push those feelings ways from him. It would be hard, since Chan and him did mostly everything together. What a challenge that would be for Jisung. He was dead scared to lose his best friend at the end, and he was now thinking about ways to distance himself? Was that even an option? 

‘You’re right.’ Jisung took a deep breath, for the nth time on that afternoon. ‘I need to distance a little, and recover from all of that.’ 

It was easier to speak than to act, Jisung thought at that. He always had a hard time saying no to Chan, but he needed to then, it would be better for them to do so. He wanted to protect them, he wished that from the bottom of his heart, and he could only do so by listening to Woojin’s advice, and getting some space for himself and his heart to heal. 

The following days went by, as he strongly tried to keep his promise to himself. It was harder and harder to deny whatever Chan wanted to do. Going to the movies, getting an ice cream, going to the Campus cafeteria, or simply playing video games together. Jisung found out that he was, indeed, very creative with excuses from ‘I’m not really in the mood’ to ‘I promised I would visit my grandma tonight before she goes on a vacation to the Philippines’. Jisung was shocked Chan even believed in that, since he knew that his grandma was kinda lazy to get out, after all. 

**[16:54PM] Minho:** Hey, Ji!  
[16:54PM] Minho: Are you there? :) 

Jisung was reading a book, almost falling asleep once again, lying on his bed as Chan played video games on his computer with some guys from his Lyrics Project class. Being eventually loud, screaming for help or playfully fighting with a member of his team. 

**[17:00PM] Me:** Hey, Minho! I’m here. What’s up?  
**[17:03PM] Minho:** Nothing much, I just wanted to check up on you..  
**[17:04PM] Minho:** You were down the last time we saw each other  
**[17:05PM] Minho:** Because of the game and stuff, so I just..  
**[17:06PM] Minho:** Wanted to make sure you’re alright

Jisung thought it was kinda cute how Minho could be so dear with him, always wanting to make him feel better on such times. He listened to all of Jisung’s worries about Chan without hesitating, and tried to give him the best options, wanting him to be satisfied with it. He was the one trying to protect him on that night also, and Jisung was grateful for that. In fact, he wasn’t able to say anything to the boy since that day, as he should’ve done. 

**[17:10PM] Me:** I’m fine, Minho..  
**[17:10PM] Me:** Thank you for worrying about me :)  
**[17:11PM] Me:** You know? Wanna grab a coffee?  
**[17:12PM] Me:** I think I haven’t updated you, and that’s not fair at all 

The cool afternoon breeze moved the leafs on the floor, as Jisung made his way to the cute coffee shop he and his friends used to go. Minho was already there, a cute baby blue scarf protecting himself from the cold weather, his hands hidden inside his coat’s pocket. He looked like a kitten, using the cafeteria as shelter. The boy showed Jisung an inviting smile, as he approached the location. 

‘There’s the missing boy, hey!’ he said, patting Jisung’s hair. ‘Doing good?’ 

‘Yeah.. as well as I can, right now’ 

‘So, what’s going on during these days?’ 

They made their way into the cafeteria, placing their orders and taking a seat by the window, Jisung’s favorite spot. 

‘And then he didn’t remember anything from the night? And he didn’t say anything more?’ Minho questioned, an intrigued look on his face. 

‘No.. not really. It is just like nothing had happened at all..’ 

‘And you don’t want to tell him or talk about it any more?’ 

‘I think.. I think that I’ve hurt myself enough on this situation. If Chan knew all this time, it means he doesn’t feel the same so, I could only make things awkward by wanting to go on and on about it, isn’t it?’ 

‘I don’t know.. I did not expect him to act like that, honestly..’ Minho said, looking down the table to his own fingers, playing with the thin paper that sat there. ‘And not saying anything else.. Why was he hiding this? Isn’t it better to just talk it out with you, if he knew and didn’t want to turn you relationship into something else?’ 

‘Maybe he didn’t want to hurt me by doing that, and actually, I think that was the best option. Now I know, and he doesn’t remember my pathetic face by listening to all of that and we can still be best friends as always..’

‘And is it going to work?’ Minho looked at Jisung’s eyes, searching for some type of emotion, checking on what was going on inside Jisung’s confused little heart. ‘Are you not hurting yourself more by being so close?’ 

‘You know? I wish I’d called you when I talked to Woojin about that, but I was just so nervous and all over the place with that, that I just.. Met him on Campus and cried it out.’ Jisung gave the other boy a sad chuckle, remembering the situation. ‘He told me the same, basically. So I’m trying to keep a safe distance, even though it’s been kinda hard.’ 

‘Ji..’ Minho placed his hand on top of Jisung’s across the table, is touch soft and gentle. ‘Just don’t hurt yourself any longer.. This was not your fault, although you may think it was. You just.. Had feelings, as we all do. And that’s okay.’ 

‘I knew it would not work out, I was just..’ Jisung felt, once again, tears being formed in the corner of his eyes. He promised he would not cry for that anymore, but there he was, desperate. ‘I was just too stubborn.’ 

‘It’s okay.’ Minho’s grip on his hand tightened slightly, never stopping being soft nor gentle. ‘You can’t choose who you love, sometimes it just happens. And he, being your best friend, it’s even more common, trust me. You’ll find another love, and that other someone will certainly love you for the amazing person you are.’ 

‘Thank you, Minho, really.’ Jisung gave him a tearful smile. ‘You didn’t need to listen to me crying for that once again, but thank you for everything.’ 

‘You don’t need to thank me. I just want you to be happy, Ji. And I’ll be happy for you then.’ Jisung saw the sad smile Minho showed him, questioning himself on why was such feeling staining the boy’s beautiful smile.


	2. Chapter II

Being happy, it was hard for him to imagine what happiness would be, since his idea of such, in the last three years, would be to be together with Chan. At that moment, he needed to find happiness on his own self, and that scared Jisung greatly. 

Those were the most boring weeks of Jisung’s whole graduation life. He was just staring at the ceiling for the whole day, basically, and that would be it. He would listen to some music, watch something he wasn’t planning on watching, like some badly rated romantic movies, cry over it for a couple minutes, eat something not really that healthy, read a book, look for some dumb cute videos on the internet, and that would be a day for him. 

Chan, on the other hand, had gone to parties that he would drag Jisung to if all that situation was not going on, had gone to the movies, great new cafeterias, different restaurants. Jisung felt kinda jealous of the life he could’ve been present. And yet, he had to stay home and handle his feelings, give his mind a rest. He didn't need to, but he wanted to get better so desperately that he found on those weeks some kind of spiritual and mental retreat. To Chan, however, Jisung kept on being endlessly busy with summer projects, family business, moody days and so on. 

**[18:47PM] Minho:** Hey!   
**[18:47PM] Minho:** Is the owner of this phone available for talking now or is he too busy meditating? 

The answer was yes. Jisung was, actually, meditating. Woojin had recommended him, in order to ‘connect with himself deeply’ and ‘heal his own wounds’. Too beautiful when he heard that form Woojin, not that great in reality. Minho kpet on checking up on Jisung casually, maintaining his distance as to not get into what Jisung was trying to do by keeping himself alone and away from anything. He was thankful for that, as he was thankful for his company on those days that seemed endless sometimes. 

**[18:50PM] Me:** I’m taking a break right now, you’re a lucky guy  
 **[18:51PM] Me:** So what’s up?  
 **[18:53PM] Minho:** We haven’t talked for some days, just wanted to make sure you’re alive and healthy   
**[18:55PM] Me:** Alive, check. Healthy, questionable.   
**[18:56PM] Minho:** Been feeling a little better? Maybe?   
**[18:58PM] Me:** We’re working on it. 

Jisung felt a shy smile start to form on his mouth for the first time in a while. He was really trying to get better, to get over everything, as hard as it was to just dump a rock over feelings that he fed over three years. He started to question himself, during that period, if it would not be better to actually bring the topic to Chan, although he knew that Woojin and Minho would try to murder him, since they had mentioned that weeks before. Well, everything needs its own time, wasn’t it? 

**[19:00PM] Minho:** I know you’re on this on-your-own vacation thing but..   
**[19:01PM] Minho:** I’m going on that new Thai restaurant near Campus, and..   
**[19:02PM] Minho:** You’re welcome to come with me, if you..   
**[19:03PM] Minho:** You know.. Want to get some air or something 

It was not a bad idea. To get some air and to eat something different from delivery junk food. He would need to get out eventually, and he could use that as part of his retreat since Minho was someone that helped him a lot in those days. And, on top of that, he was tired of staying home, avoiding going out with all of them because he didn’t want to face his own embarrassment and the feelings he was trying to forget ever existed. 

**[19:05PM] Me:** You know what? I’d love to go there. Meet you in ten?   
**[19:07PM] Minho:** Yep. 

Jisung never got ready faster in his life; taking a shower and putting on some of his favorite clothes that seemed to be locked on his wardrobe for decades by then. He got everything he needed and made his way to the door. While motioning to open it, he saw as the same moved faster than expected, startling him by the sudden change in his own thoughts. 

‘Oh, hey, sorry.’ Chan said, also a little startled by the presence of his roommate there. ‘I was not expecting you to be leaving.’ 

‘Y-yeah, that’s fine.’ Jisung gave him a nervous chuckle. 

‘Where are you going? You’ve been so busy and all recently.. I miss my best friend, huh?’ Was that supposed to hurt Jisung as much as it did? 

‘I’m just.. Going on that new Thai restaurant’ 

‘Are you going on your own? I could go-’ 

‘I’m going with Minho, actually.’ He felt as the air started to become denser and heavier around them. Chan blinked quickly, almost like he was decoding what was happening in front of his eyes. 

‘I..see..’ Chan gave him a sort of sad side smile as he shifted his gaze to the floor. ‘Thay have a great Pad Thai, I think you may like it.’ 

‘I’ll keep that in mind.’ 

What a scene to start the first night Jisung would be stepping out of his room. He felt like he was neglecting Chan, he was doing exactly that for the last weeks, and that was a present worry inside Jisung’s mind. But what could be done? He could go out with Chan and keep on going back to those feelings or he could be still on his very own spiritual and self-improvement plans. 

‘And what would I do about that? Maybe you were right from the beginning and I should just let it out and let Chan break the small amount of improvement I gave to my heart.. That would make us back on track?’ Jisung could not get that out of his mind. He felt bad for doing so on his fun night out. 

‘And so what would you do then? Just pretend that nothing happened once again?’ 

‘I don’t know, Minho. I’m.. lost on all of that, once again, and I can’t take this anymore.’ 

‘Take a deep breath first’ Minho said, helping him by doing the exact thing that he asked him to do, like his own personal tutor. ‘Do you feel like you’re healed enough and ready to accept the outcome of that conversation?’ 

‘I.. don’t.. Think so’ Jisung was certain that he was not. And then he would go back to the same spot he was on that exact same moment. 

‘So.. take you time, Ji. And things will follow their ways. You don’t need to hurry. You’re not selfish or whatever for doing what you think it’s best for you’ 

Jisung stared into the other boy’s eyes, searching for the hope he needed in his life. ‘I’m so sorry for bringing that up today, we should be having fun, and here I am once again.’ 

‘Well, let’s set that you owe me an ice-cream for that. Three different flavours and all included. I’ll wait for it.’ 

It was nice for him to smile again, even if it was simple, small, timid. It was the light at the end of the tunnel he’d been running and running in. 

Classes came back too early for Jisung’s own good. He was partially glad that he’d taken so much time to himself, since he felt relaxed and renewed for classes, but he wanted to have enjoyed more than he actually did. He was glad that he could see the sun and the city lights some times with Minho, that would convince him to just get out a little every now and then. And he would not deny that he was very happy with the company. Doing things slowly, not really going for loud places like parties or other things that made Jiusng feel even more anxious, made him even more conscious of what happened on that night. 

He could say, though, that, after almost three months, he was feeling better. Better than he ever thought he would be. He was starting to feel more comfortable around Chan, once again. He was starting to sense his as his best friend, again, and not like his crush, or the boy he loved. He did not feel that whole dependence on the boy any longer. Even if he was regretting to be away from everything for that whole time, that was what needed to be done. To be done in order for him to take his place of Chan’s life, and let him take his own on his life, like they were supposed to be. 

**[17:51PM] Minho:** So, arcade to celebrating our great return? Or do we want to mourn the vacations? 

Jisung let out a small chuckle by reading the message, his face litting up just like the cellphone screen would. 

**[17:53PM] Me:** Only if you’ll buy me some food when I beat you, again. This is getting boriiiiiiiing..   
**[17:55PM] Minho:** I’ll order the most expensive pizza and then you’ll cry for the whole week, I’m warning you.   
**[17:56PM] Minho:** Meet you at the front door in 10. 

He started to get ready, thinking about what he would wear for that, considering going for the cute shirt his mom sent him for Christmas; it would be a great chance for that. He heard the door opening, Chan getting into the room quickly, releasing all of the various things he had on his hands on their center table, near the television. 

‘Oh hey!’ he seemed a little out of breath, probably from carrying all of that through the stairs and corridors until their room. 

‘Hey. Throwing a party tonight?’ Jisung said, still focused on the clothes he was picking up from. 

‘What do you mean? It’s our movie night, end of vacation mourn session, new semester welcoming. We do this every semester.’ Chan said, organizing the various types of candy and junk food he had gotten for them. ‘I bought your favorites, since you've been feeling down and blue lately. I got that sad drama movies you wanted to see also. We can cry and comfort ourselves freely tonight.’ 

Jisung took a deep breath. Their movie night, it was on that day. How did he forget about that, they had that tradition, yeah. He knew about that. What to do? He wanted to go with Minho, but he didn’t want to make Chan upset or anything. He was so nice to bring all those things for them. What he would- 

‘Oh.. are you.. Going out right now?’ Chan said, looking up to a frozen Jisung, in front of his wardrobe, picking up clothes. 

‘I.. actually.. I’m going to the arcade with Minho now, but don’t worry! I’ll come back soon and we’ll watch the movies and everything. I’ll be here and-’ 

Chan looked frustrated, an ironic smirk planted on his face. ‘Do I need to invite you for things through Minho now or what?’ 

‘No.. I’m sorry. I really did not remember about the movies and now he’s coming up already, and.. It’s totally my fault, really, I’m so sorry.’ 

‘Do you like him?’ The question sent a chill down Jisung’s spine, his cheeks feeling hotter, his hand shaking a little. What was happening with him? 

‘W-what? What.. kind of question is that?’ Jisung let out a nervous laugh, going back to his previous activity and deciding what he was going to wear, finally. 

‘A simple question. I’ve asked you for a hundred different things on the last months but you denied every single one. But hey, here you go with Minho here, and Minho there, and Minho will help me with this, and Minho everything so.. Do you like him, is that it?’ 

Jisung really did not know how to answer that question. Did he? Maybe he was so focused on what had happened that he could not perceive what Chan was noticing. He, indeed, thought that Minho was a great company, someone that took a good care of Jisung, someone really dear to him that made him smile and made his days better on the times he just wanted to be swallowed by his own bed. He was grateful, but he did not want to mistake one thing for another. But was his heart beating differently by that question? Was he suddenly nervous by thinking about that? 

‘N-no.. It’s not like that, really.’ Jisung avoided Chan’s questioning glance. ‘Anyways, I’m very sorry, and I promise I’ll be back soon.’ 

Jisung never ran away from a problem as literally as he did on that moment. 

Chan started to have plans for them almost every night. He came up with different ideas, he tried all the things little things that Jisung had experienced with Minho. Invitations for movies, to the arcade once again, to the park near their dorm, biking, picnics. He really wanted to take Jisung’s attention, as it seemed. But Jisung needed to keep on being cautious. He accepted some but felt insecure on others, feeling like those would not present him with a great outcome for his recently cured broken heart. 

**[18:32PM] Minho:** You. Me. Frozen 2, tonight. We need it.   
**[18:34PM] Me:** Sorry, Min.. I’ve promised to go watch that cooking final with Chan tonight, already :/  
 **[18:36PM] Me:** Don’t wanna make him upset..   
**[18:37PM] Me:** Maybe tomorrow?   
**[18:40PM] Minho:** Tomorrow is fine..   
**[18:41PM] Minho:** Ji..   
**[18:42PM] Minho:** You’re alright with.. Chan and all, right?   
**[18:42PM] Minho:** Just..  
 **[18:43PM] Minho:** Be careful.. Okay? 

Why did it feel like he was trapped between the two guys? And he couldn’t get both of them to be happy, at all? Chan seemed to become overprotective when mentioning Minho. And Minho seemed down when mentioning Chan. They started to feel awkward in group meetings, and Jisung’s attention was like a prize on their small competition. That was ridiculous, and it was annoying. Jisung had no intentions to do that, he just wanted to make them both happy, not letting anyone down. 

He had no other choice but to ask for some specialist help. That was highly needed.

‘Wow.’ Woojin said, taking a sip from the coffee he had ordered minutes before. ‘What an interesting turn of events, I may tell you, my friend.’ 

‘Why are you talking like that?’ 

‘I’m the specialist, you are the one who said that.’ Woojin kept his pose with pride. ‘Well.. In my point of view, they’re both interested in you, and they are fighting for your attention.’ 

‘But.. why would Chan be interested in me at all..? After all of that? And Minho.. I’ve cried over Chan for him a huge amount of times..’ Jisung gave his friend a confused look. 

‘For Chan.. sometimes we only understand what we have when we lose it. And for Minho, you don’t get to choose who to love, you know well enough. He might have been as hurt as you..’ 

He could not bare the thought of him hurting Minho like that. He felt like he was hurting himself by thinking of doing something like that to the boy. He fell silent, not really knowing what could be a good way out of that, if Woojin was really right. If both of them really did like him, how would he not hurt any of them? 

‘So, Ji.. I think it’s up to you. Do you still have feelings for Chan?’ Woojin went on, keeping on the difficult questions. 

‘I.. well.. He is a very special person to me, I love him very much, but.. I guess not in the way I did months ago.’ Jisung felt tears starting to wet his cheeks. That was too much for him to take, already. ‘I was very hurt.. And I’ve convinced myself that he did not have any type of mutual feeling for me, so..’ 

‘I think that, after all, you should talk about it all. As I did say before.’ 

Jisung had pushed that out of his way long enough, he knew that. He knew that he should’ve talked to Chan a long time ago. And that he should have solved all of that with him, but he was afraid. He was scared of being shattered again, of hurting again, of falling again. But that had to be done, he could not run away from that forever. 

And they were back to Hyunjin’s room. Jisung could not understand why would they insist on playing that stupid trith or dare game. That would always cause problems. Jisung chose not to participate on that turn, claiming he would be responsible for just refilling the food and drinks for all of them. 

And obviously, surely, like fate was laughing at his face, the bottle would set up Chan and Minho for a question. Chan asking, Minho answering. Jisung wished so much, from the bottom of his heart, as truly as he could, that Chan would not bring any topic that would involve what Woojin had argued about. 

‘So Minho.. I’ve actually wanted to ask you this for some time now..’ Jisung’s ears alert, his eyes observing what was happening on their corner, he was as tense as Minho seemed to be. ‘Do you like Jisung?’ Why would he? Jisung wished so hard for his special star in the sky. Why? 

He froze in his place, the silence once again falling on the room, like the previous situation Jisung has lived there. 

‘I.. think that’s none of your business?’ 

‘Oh, yes it is. He is my best friend, so for sure, it is my business.’ Chan replied, seeming slightly irritated. Jisung kept frozen on his place, thinking that he may as well blend with the wall behind him. 

‘Guys.. c’mon, Chan.. do another question..’ Seungmin tried saying. 

‘No, I want him to answer that. Why can’t you?’ 

‘Well you may be his best friend, Chan, but that is between Jisung and me. And why are you so upset with it? Are you mad that you can’t use his feelings as you want now?’ 

Chan got up quickly, clearly deeply irritated and frustrated with the situation. He shot a deadly look at Jisung, who were trying really hard to blend with the wall. He knew that the conversation was about to become reality, and there was no way out of that. 

Jisung saw as Chan made his way to him, taking deep breaths. Jisung kept on his position, pouring the small chips on their place on the food table. 

‘We need to talk. Now.’ What a long night that was already being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!   
> So, what do you think? Did you like it? Tell me! :)   
> Please, leave comments, suggestions, or anything you want! 
> 
> If you wish to request me anything, or just chat about kpop, hit my dm on twitter @mhaosmullet!  
> Here: https://twitter.com/mhaosmullet
> 
> I needed to add another chapter, since it ended up being longer than expected. But it'll be coming soon! 
> 
> See ya!


	3. Chapter III

Jisung made his way out the dorm building silently, heavy steps, following the fast pace of a much frustrated Chan. The night sky was clear and beautiful, contrasting the present situation developing below it. Jisung wished that moment would come in a much lighter way than it was, but maybe there was no other means to push that needed conversation than that. 

Chan took another deep breath, trying, visibly, to stay calm and controlled. He seemed hurt, like a lost puppy, in Jisung’s eyes. ‘What is going on here?’ 

‘I think a lot has been going on, to be honest’ Jisung felt the tightness in his throat appearing, the same old tears starting to form in his eyes. He was tired of crying so much, he didn’t want that anymore. 

‘Ji.. what is happening? I know we are not the same, as much as I try to fake it. Why? What was Minho talking about?’ 

Those were months of so much that went through Jisung’s mind. That would lead him back to the river of tears, to his hurting heart, to the same situation that repeated itself on that night, How to summarise all of that into words? 

‘Some months ago, on that night we were here playing truth or dare again, Changbin asked me if I was interested in someone. I think he just wanted to give me a little push, some kind of confidence to just talk about it, but it didn’t end up well. We were drinking and all, and I know you don’t remember what you said..’ Jisung felt his cheeks wet, he saw how that scene affected Chan as well, since he should not be expecting Jisung seeming so fragile. ‘But yeah, you gave the confirmation that I needed that you did not feel the same as I did. And I never talked to you about that because I was really hurt, more than I expected to be. I just.. I just loved you so much that understanding that all that was in my head would not be truth.. Broke me down.’ 

Chan stood there, silent, observing as Jisung tried to get rid of the tears that stained his puffy cheeks. It felt like a relief to Jisung to finally bring that up to the other boy. He’d been hiding his feelings and all of that for such a long time that putting it out of his chest felt like he was taking all that weight out of his heart. 

‘I..’ Chan seemed to be looking for words to express his confused feelings at that moment, and Jisung could get that. It was all as confusing for him as well. ‘I am sorry I hurt you so much. I didn’t mean to.. Make you so sad and.. Play with your feelings, I am.. Very sorry, Ji.’ 

‘It’s okay.. Really.. It’s all gone now, I was hurt and all, but I didn’t want to lose our friendship.. So I kept that to me and didn’t bring that up, so we wouldn’t be awkward or anything. It’s fine, Chan.’ 

‘I just.. I just think that you got the wrong idea of the actual situation.’ Chan let out a nervous chuckle, seeming like he was, himself, trying to solve a complicated puzzle on his own head. ‘So you liked me? And.. how.. For how long is that?’ 

‘For like.. Three years or so..’ Chan seemed shocked with the information being presented to him, and Jisung could get that. He would also be intrigued to find out his best friend and roommate had feelings for him for such a long time. ‘Yeah.. I know.. It’s been complicated and all in my head..’ 

‘You liked me for that long and when someone brought that up near me I could only hurt you and make you feel like I did not share the same feelings.. What a great outcome for a drinking night..’ 

‘It’s fine.. As I said, I.. really, you never needed to feel the same, it’s not your fault at-’ 

‘But I do. That’s the whole point here.’ He what now? 

‘You.. what?’ 

‘I may be oblivious and puzzled for the majority of the time but, Ji, I do love you. And..’ Chan started to walk from side to side, trying to get his mind out. Jisung felt like his own running system was shutting down for an emergency meeting. ‘Maybe that’s the reason why it took me so long to understand that. We were always us. I didn’t know I needed you there because you were always there. And then you weren’t anymore.’ 

That was the greatest plot twist Jisung could ever experience in his life. The fact that Woojin actually could see that, although Jisung seemed scheptical about it, made him hate his friend even more. So, Chan liked him back, in fact. And he could’ve solved all of that before probably. He could’ve made Chan see his feelings, if that was what he was meaning by his statements. 

‘I feel like such a jerk to tell you that I could only see that you were everything I needed when you weren’t a constant thing in my daily life, but that’s true. And I’m sorry for only seeing that so late.’ Chan kept on, still working his feet from side to side, seeming as nervous to say all of that as Jisung was feeling to hear all of that. ‘And then you and Minho.. You started to get along so much better than we were getting along.. You went out with him for the places I wanted to take you, and I was so.. So.. jealous about that. I couldn’t even understand my own feelings..’ 

‘Chan.. I-’ 

‘No.. I want to tell you all of this. I want you to know this, and to know that I am sorry I’ve screwed all up for us, because.. Now I know that I have. And..’ Chan tried drying his own tears that were falling out uncontrollably from his sad eyes. ‘I don’t expect you to forgive me and love me again, I just.. I don’t know..’ 

Seeing his best friend being so hurt and sad made Jisung’s heart feel the pain again. He made his way to a sobbing Chan, closing the gap between them, offering him the hig that both of them needed at that moment. He felt as Chan trembled on his arms, understanding what he was feeling, how lost he should be. He was there. And he felt so bad for seeing that the boy was on the same spot as he was months before. 

‘Chan..’ Jisung said into the hug, a teary voice. ‘I do forgive you. It’s not your fault at all. I am sorry that… this miscommunication got into our way. I know how you feel. And I don’t know if I could’ve... made you see what you feel know back then, although you probably think that.’ 

Chan held tighter into the hug, Jisung felt as his heart felt tighter as well. ‘I loved you very much.. And dealing with everything was so hard that I wished to constantly go back and not feed those feelings at all. But that was not possible.. And.. I do love you, don’t feel like I don’t.. I just..’ Jisung took a deep breath, hiding himself into Chan’s shoulder, thinking that he would probably stain his sweater with his tears, and that was totally sad. ‘I couldn’t take that anymore. I can’t go back to those feelings anymore.. I love you as the best fried you’ve always been to me.. And I’m so sorry to tell you this..’ 

‘It’s.. okay.’ Chan said, placing a small kiss into Jisung’s forehead. ‘I’m sorry about all of this, once again. We’re.. Just a mess, I guess.’ He gave Jisung a sad chuckle, as they separated. That night took a turn pretty unexpected to Jisung. He would need a long shower, some ice cream and long therapy sessions with Woojin to place everything in order in his head. ‘I guess.. Our hearts were not at the right time.. But, I’ll always have this dear feeling for you, just know that.’ 

‘I hope you do know that the same is 100% true for me too.’ Jisung gave him a hopeful smile, wanting to send him that feeling of hope through his small action. He wanted Chan to feel that their feelings were where they needed to be. And when Jisung understood that, he got to move on. And he would do the same for all of the information he just got on that moment. They were where they should’ve been, and their feelings were pure and beautiful for each other, and nothing would change that. 

‘And so.. You like him, after all?’ Chan asked, a serious expression falling on his face once again. 

‘You know.. He is someone very special to me. I don’t understand yet what I do feel, maybe everything just made whatever is new just more confusing to me.’ 

‘He is a nice guy.’ The sad side smile Chan showed made it all seem like the worst drama to ever exist. ‘And I mean it. He really is, and.. He seems to like you a lot. I think that.. You would be a cute couple, honestly.’ 

‘You’re making me sadder than I should be, man..’ 

It was getting too late, Jisung was already feeling emotionally exhausted from what he and Chan had talked about, and then pretending that everything was alright, for the others not to worry or make them cry everything out in their presence once again. He found himself at the corner of the room, yet again, a cup half full on his hands, as he played with the carpet gently with his fingers, lost in thoughts. 

‘Bad night, huh?’ Minho said, announcing his presence by Jisung’s side, hidden at his own private corner. 

‘Just confusing, I guess..’ Jisung didn’t want to continue bringing up the Chan topic with the boy, they were beyond that, and that would only make things worse, for sure. ‘I just.. Want to go home and rest my mind..’ 

‘Do you want me to walk you there?’ Minho seemed genuinely concerned. ‘I mean.. Only if you want company or something..’ 

‘I’d love to, thank you.’ 

After collecting his stuff and, yet again, faking some type of sickness and crazy schedule on the following morning, Jisung found himself on the silent streets, the air thick and tense between him and Minho. They probably had some unfinished topics to go over, and Jisung could sense that, but he couldn’t really go through the mess that was his heart, at that moment. 

‘Ji..’ Minho started, taking a deep breath after going on with what he had to say. Jisung could see that his night was full of deep breaths and difficult conversations. ‘I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for.. How I reacted to Chan and all.. I don’t actually know if that caused you any problems but.. I’m sorry.’ 

‘There was no problem.’ Jisung stared down at his own moving feet, too shy and slightly scared to face the other boy. ‘We needed to talk about everything that happened between us, even though we were not much aware of it. So.. don’t feel guilty.’ 

‘Did you get back in good terms, entirely, now?’ 

‘Yes.. we’re good.’ Jisung didn’t know if he should go on, since he didn’t want to make Chan the topic of their conversation, and he knew that Minho was bringing that up out of his worries for Jisung’s heart. And yet. ‘You know.. He told me he was jealous of you.’ 

‘O-of me? Why would he..?’ He seemed shocked and slightly confused by the comment. Jisung let out a small laugh, not expecting that reaction from the other boy. ‘I mean.. I don’t want to get into your friendship or anything..’ 

‘It’s not that.. He.. actually.. Told me he liked me too.’ Minho stopped on his foot, blinking like 100 times per minute, seeming a little overwhelmed with the new information. Jisung could see that he was feeling a mixture and sadness and nervousness. 

‘Oh.. I..’ He held back what seemed to be tears. Jisung could not bare to make anyone else cry on that single evening. He felt like he would combust at any moment. ‘So.. he was jealous because.. He likes you?’ 

‘Yes, that’s it. And.. he thinks that you.. like me too so..’ 

Minho’s cheeks started to gain a cute pastel tone of red, as his wide-eyed self looked at Jisung, speechless. 

‘So.. are you.. Going to try a relationship or.. Something?’ Minho shifted his eyes to the floor, to their feet standing there, the sidewalk seeming cold under them. ‘I.. well.. That’s what you’ve wanted for so long.. I guess that’s..’ 

Jisung gave him a side smile, a nostalgic feeling on it. ‘No.’ The Jisung form months ago would want to kick himself for that, but the Jisung from the present was sure about that decision. ‘I told him that I love you very much as my best friend, and that.. I’ll always carry a dear feeling for him but.. I can’t do that anymore.’ 

Silence fell upon them. Jisung could notice that Minho was trying to collect his mind and feelings from such an explosive moment. He resumed his motion, making his way to Jisung’s dorm building, to which Jisung patently followed. 

‘So now.. You want to know if he was right?’ Minho asked, his eyes still low. 

‘I’m not trying to hurry anything or push you to do anything.. I was just..’ It was now Jisung’s turn to become nervous, tumbling in his own words. ‘Sorry, let’s just-’ 

‘It’s fine.’ Minho stopped as they reached the front door of the building, facing Jisung with his uncertain gaze. ‘I do. I like you for a long time, just like you did with Chan. I went on and on about forgetting these feelings, since you were so into Chan. But I guess I’m not as strong as you are.’ 

Jisung felt his heart becoming heavier. He’d been talking and crying about Chan to him, when he had the same feeling for Jisung. How was he not as strong as Jisung? He was even stronger. Jisung felt stupid for making the other boy go through something he didn’t need to. He was so focused on his own pain and suffering that he could not see that he was causing that on Minho too. 

‘I can’t believe you’ve heard me crying over and over again about Chan, and you’re still saying you’re not strong enough? I am so sorry.. For making you feel.. I’m sorry..’ 

‘No.. As I’ve always said.. I just want you to be happy, and I’ll be happy for you. I mean it, Ji..’ Jisung could see tears forming on his eyes once again, as much as he tried to hide and control them. He felt as if those were his own pain, as if he was hurting too. He wanted to solve everything without making anyone upset, and yet, he made both of the boys cry in a single night. A record, indeed. ‘I don’t expect you to feel the same, but.. Well, I had a great time with you for the last months.. And I hope that.. At least.. You could feel better..’ 

‘You know..’ Jisung chose to stare the night sky, beautiful and starry. Not a single cloud to stop the light of the stars and moon. ‘I have this weird feeling in my stomach when we are together.. And I have a stupid smile on my face when you text me.. And I feel nervous and tense when we get out.. But I’ll owe you that answer. I think I do like you, but I’m too scared to try something new, now.’ 

Jisung looked at Minho, his face, once again, portraying the cute blush, his self seeming as tense as Jisung was. The boy had a cute smile forming at the corner of his lips as he responded to Jisung. 

‘I.. understand that. And I don’t want to push you into anything so.. I’ll be waiting for your answer.’ 

It’d been two weeks since then. Minho really did keep his promise, not bringing the topic up and distancing himself a little, even, giving Jisung the space and time he’d asked for. Jisung missed him much more than he ever thought he would. He missed the silly question they would exchange, he missed the funny comments on everything they saw together, he missed his presence above all. 

His relationship with Chan seemed to be heading to a better place, as well. Jisung could sense that Chan still needed his own time, as Jisung also did in the past, but he was there to support him when needed. They got back on movie nights on Fridays, and Chan got back on nagging about the lack of sleep in his daily life. He was even curious about the situation with Minho, less aggressively. Jisung though it would be too sad to discuss details with him, he would feel like he was hurting his friend and he wanted no more of such thing. Time would heal them, he was sure of it, and he was hopeful for what would come for them. 

‘And when are you going to finally answer Minho?’ Woojin asked, a laughing voice through the phone call they were doing. Urgent matters, as Jisung would like to call. 

‘I.. Well..’ 

‘You know the answer, you already told him, you just have to act on it, isn’t it? Are you scared that you will end up breaking your heart again?’ Jisung heard his friend becoming more serious by the end of his question. 

‘I am.. Kind of. I know that this is part of life and all..’ 

‘So are you just going to keep missing Minho everyday until you think it’s acceptable to go after him?’ 

‘I hate you because you’re right, you know that?’ 

‘I love you too, my friend.’ Woojin said, sending him off, finally. 

His heart pounded as he walked around his room with his cellphone in hand. Going through the roleplay he had scheduled on his mind, thinking about what he would respond when the other boy said this thing or that thing. He was so nervous about a simple question, it seemed ridiculous even to himself. He looked to his phone screen, the number already there, the boy’s name written, he just needed to press call and do it. He searched for courage inside him, the same one Woojin tried to send him through his speech, in his own ways. And he did it. He heard the phone ringing, half wishing for the boy not to pick up and be too busy, half wanting to just talk to him and hear his voice for a while. Maybe he should’ve been calling on another time, when he felt- 

‘Hello.’ Minho’s soft voice expressed some sort of suprise. 

‘H-Hey, Minho. How are you?’ Jisung’s signature nervous chuckle making his way through the phone call. 

‘I’m fine. And how are you?’ 

‘Good.’ Once again, the nervous laugh. ‘I.. missed talking to you, actually, but.. Is that part of how I’ve been?’ 

‘I don’t know, Ji.. I’ll consider it as part.’ What a great disaster was that leading up to. The roleplay on Jisung’s mind already destroyed. 

‘So.. I..’ Why was it so difficult for him to just simply do what needed to be done. Why was he trembling so much, why was he feeling like his heart was about to explode at every minute. That was a simple phone call, a simple conversation, there was nothing much happening; he tried to convince himself of that. ‘How are your cats going? I haven’t received your updates on them..’ And yet, here he was, procrastinating. 

‘They are fine. They had broken my lamp, actually. But I’m pretending that nothing happened at all.’ Jisung laughed at the comment much louder than he should’ve. Could he be more obvious about him dying from his nervousness? Probably not. 

‘They are cute, so I guess they can do whatever.’ He fell silent, searching for words to say what he needed to. Why was it so hard? 

‘So..’ Minho started, ‘did you call to get updates on the cats and all..?’ 

‘H-hum.. Yes.. No.. I mean.. Yes but no’ He heard as Minho laughed at the mess Jiusng was on that very moment. Jisung would laugh also if he was not freaking out on his insides. ‘I.. wanted to hear about you, obviously. But I called because.. I needed to.. Ask you something..’ 

‘Yes..? I’m listening..’ 

‘W-well.. I wanted to know if.. Perhaps.. You have any plans for.. Saturday? If you do that’s fine! Don’t worry at all, I just wanted to check and..’ 

‘No. I have nothing planned.’ Minho responded, causing Jisung’s freaking out inner session to just run wild. He stood speechless, organizing his mind as to how to respond and to act since that had never happened to him in his life. ‘Jisung?’ 

‘Yeah? O-oh, yes, I’m.. Well good.’ Jisung resumed his previous state of walking around the room nervously. ‘So.. maybe.. Would you.. I don’t know.. Like to go out on a date?’ He said the word as if it was a bomb ready to explode. He partially wished not to hear the other boy’s answer. 

‘On a date?’ Minho sounded surprised to hear those words, but surprised in a good way. 

‘Y-yeah.. But.. only if you want and if you’re available and have nothing to do, of course. You don’t need to agree if you-’ Jisung rambled nervously, not understanding his own actions. 

‘I’d love to.’ 

‘Really? O-oh yeah. I mean.. Cool. Yeah, fine.’ He needed to pretend being the swag guy, although he new Minho was already aware of his poor tense state. ‘I’ll pick you up at seven.’ 

‘Oh wow. You’ve really prepared yourself. I’m starting to feel special.’ 

‘Well, you are.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Last update!  
> So, what did you think? Did you like it? Tell me!  
> Please, leave comments, suggestions, or anything you want! 
> 
> f you wish to request me anything, or just chat about kpop, hit my dm on twitter @mhaosmullet!  
> Here: https://twitter.com/mhaosmullet
> 
> Happy holidays! 
> 
> See ya!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> So, what did you think? Did you like it?  
> Please, leave comments, suggestions, or anything you want!
> 
> If you wish to request me anything, or just chat about kpop, hit my dm on twitter @mhaosmullet!  
> Here: https://twitter.com/mhaosmullet
> 
> Don't worry, it doesn't end here! Part 2 will come up soon! 
> 
> See ya!


End file.
